


Friends.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo walk on the prime path and enjoy being free. (Sorry very short. I honestly liked this as it was.)
Relationships: Toby Smith & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Kudos: 5





	Friends.

It's a lovely day, the sun is shining high,  
with winds that blow so gently,  
and colors fill the eye.

The bees are buzzing loudly,   
and moths sleep in the day,  
Tubbo and Tommy walk side by side,  
arguing and laughing along the way.


End file.
